


Wanda's Nightmare

by LuisVera



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Nightmares, One Shot, Stream of Consciousness, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuisVera/pseuds/LuisVera
Summary: Wanda has a nightmare, a nightmare based on true events. A ghost that keeps haunting her in her memory.





	Wanda's Nightmare

Wakanda  
May 3rd, 2017  
2:00 am  
Wanda Maximoff was in her room  
She was asleep  
Having a nightmare  
Pietro  
Pietro  
Pietro….  
Her nightmare was more of a memory.  
She was fighting Ultrons at the church.  
She had a slight telepathic connection with all of her teammates.  
But, then, the link centered on him…  
Pietro  
For some seconds, she could see with his eyes.  
Smell with his nose.  
Feel with his skin.  
Think with his mind.  
And then…pain.  
She felt the bullets that hit him.  
She felt the heat of the wounds.  
She saw Hawkeye and the kid with his eyes.  
She read his last thoughts: God, eternity, their parents…..her.  
She felt his last words as if she had said them with her own lips.  
She felt the weight of his body pulling him to the ground.  
She felt his last breath.

A shine, a light unthinkable.  
And then, darkness.  
She fell in her knees weeping, red energy destroying all the ultrons.  
Her nightmare was horrible.  
She rolled around, murmuring, as she moves, things in her room begin to move too “Pietro,   
Pietro….PIETRO!” A glass crashes against the floor.  
After that scream, she’s awake.  
She’s breathing heavily.  
Her eyes turn red, then back to brown.

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a fic I left undone, but this part I feel is quite redeeamable as a stand-alone.


End file.
